


Starcrossed

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they’re a whirlwind of colors, a chorus of laughter not unlike the orchestra swelling in her ears, and she can’t help but marvel at how beautiful Rita is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do something based off a cute green dress Rita got in Tales of Link! I tried drawing something but it didn't work out (I couldn't work Estelle into it), so I just ended up writing something instead. It's post-game, so there might be a few spoilers. But nothing really big.

Estelle smoothed out the skirt of her ballgown, blue silk running along her fingers, and regarded herself in the mirror for the countless time that night. Her hair had been swept back and clipped in place, though the shorter strands of bangs had slipped free and framed part of her face in a curtain of soft pink, all in all a picture of royal perfection. It had been a while since she'd worn this dress, living in Halure now in a little cottage with Rita. When duty called she would return to the castle and don the familiar dress of blue and gold. As it did now. But tonight's agenda had nothing to do with helping Ioder in running the empire; it was the annual ball that saw the palace doors opened to the public, allowing castle officials to bring with them someone of non-noble status.

Rita was the obvious candidate. Hard at work with rebuilding Aspio and researching spirits, she hardly let herself catch a break unless Estelle pulled her aside. All the same, it was the Rita she knew and loved.

Outside the night sky gleamed with brilliant stars. She had ordered for Rita to be accompanied by carriage to Zaphias, and then, to her. Estelle would have done the job herself, but there were so many things to be done that day before the ball, both for the castle and her own agenda. Estelle shifted to the bouquet of roses sitting on her desk. Small lavender buds had been wrapped together and held in place with a ribbon of matching color. Was it over the top? Maybe. Especially considering the dress she'd had tailored for Rita as well. But it was a show of appreciation for all her hard work, and perhaps something more, if she was being honest. Her cheeks heated up at the thought, heart skipping a beat, wondering if Rita felt the same. No, Estelle knew she did. They were both too embarrassed to ever mention anything.

A knock at the door startled her back to the present. Dress gathered in her hand, she hurried over and pulled it open to find a servant with Rita at his side. For a moment the mage was wrapped up in the architecture of the castle. But once she espied Estelle her eyes lit up, surprise and awe all wrapped into one. With a bow the servant left the girls to themselves.

“Please, come in!” Estelle greeted. Rita stepped inside her room at once, setting down her bags with a huff. Knowing her, she'd probably brought a pile of books from back at the cottage.

“I appreciate all this, but...” She rubbed at the back of her neck. “It's all kind of a lot, you know?”

“I'm sorry. I would've just brought you myself, but I had so much to get ready.”

“I know. Just don't do it again, okay?”

“I'll try my best.” Estelle gave her a reassuring smile, and after a moment, the tension in Rita's face gave way to a little grin of her own. “By the way, I have something for you.”

As expected, protests bubbled forth from Rita. Estelle grabbed the bouquet—thankfully Rita hadn't noticed it yet—and slipped it behind her back. She let Rita approach on her own, still embarrassed but curious about her gift. For a moment her hands began to quake, but with a deep breath Estelle quieted her nerves and brought the bouquet before her. The awe returned to Rita's face, cheeks aglow as she gazed at the rosebuds. Words caught in her throat, starts and stops of thoughts she couldn't quite vocalize.

“Thank you,” she finally managed, taking the bouquet into her hands. “You really didn't have to, Estelle.”

“I know. But I wanted to.”

Estelle tucked the fall of bangs behind her ears. It was now or never. Careful not to crush the flowers, she placed a hand at Rita's shoulder and a gentle kiss to her cheek. When she pulled back the blush had spread across her face, and she looked away, too flustered to meet Estelle's eyes. Estelle merely giggled to herself.

“...ve you too,” Rita murmured, voice barely audible.

“Hmm?” Estelle tilted her head.

“Nothing.” Rita finally met her eyes again. “So, um. Am I going to just be wearing this? I mean, it's not like I have a hundred fancy ballgowns like you.”

“Don't worry. I took care of that, too.”

Stammers met her again and Estelle couldn't help but laugh. Rita could be so predictable sometimes. Before retrieving her dress Estelle took the bouquet from her, slipping them into a vase for the time being. She stepped over to her wardrobe and grabbed Rita's dress off the rack. It was true—she did have dozens of dresses, and realized that for someone like Rita, dressing up was the least of her concerns. But she loved all the different fabrics, all the colors, and wondered if some of them could fit her as well. Another time, perhaps. Estelle presented the dress to her, a deep, silken green that matched the color of her eyes. Eyes that widened at the prospect of a second gift for her, Estelle's heart about to soar right out of her chest, and she came over to inspect the dress, her pace slow as if lost in a daydream. It all probably felt like that, to her. Tentatively she ran fingers over the fabric. Still in awe with everything, with Estelle's generosity.

“Go ahead,” Estelle said. “Try it on. I won't look, promise.”

She went to her bookshelf while Rita changed into the dress. There was a book in particular she'd forgotten to take with her to Halure, and she roved the wall of books in search of the title, not unlike a needle in a haystack. Finally she found the title and slipped it from the alcove. It was an old tale she'd read once as a child, and given that she now was writing her own story of their journey with Yuri, it tugged at her memories enough to warrant reading through once more. Perhaps it would even help in her own writing.

“Does it look okay?”

Rita had already finished changing and joined her at the bookshelf. The dress was even more dazzling now that she wore it, the skirt flaring out and fluttering as she moved around. Estelle took her hands into her own and nodded, at a loss for words herself now.

“I don't know how you can wear stuff like this all the time,” Rita murmured.

“Really? I quite enjoy it, myself. I have others you can try on sometime.”

A laugh relieved some of the tension in her face. “I'll pass, thanks.”

“Oh, fine.” She pouted teasingly, and paused in thought for a moment. “You know, I have a flower pin that would look really nice on you.”

“I—what?”

“Wait right here.”

At her wardrobe again, Estelle rummaged through the piles of clothes and accessories. As she moved things aside a lacy yellow jacket passed into her hands. Gears turned in her head and she glanced from it to Rita, realizing it was probably just the right size for her. Estelle smiled as she watched her become absorbed in the bookshelf. None of it would probably be of interest for her, but still she perused the shelves intently. Jacket draped over one arm, Estelle continued her search, finally finding the pin hidden in a box at the bottom. How it had gotten there, she hadn't the slightest clue. It was a flower of pink and soft yellows, a lavender ribbon beneath it that matched the bouquet of roses. Her search completed, she returned to Rita, still absorbed in the bookshelves.

“You sure like your fairy tales, huh?” Rita teased.

“They're lovely. You should give them a try.”

“I'll think about it.” She shifted her focus to Estelle, eyes widening in surprise. “ _More_ things?”

“It's just for tonight. Go ahead, put them on!”

With some hesitation, Rita obliged, letting Estelle settle the jacket over her shoulders and pin the flower into her hair. The crowning pieces of her ensemble, everything fitting together perfectly.

“I look ridiculous.”

“No, it's perfect!” Estelle wrapped her up in a gentle embrace. “You look wonderful. Trust me.”

“Okay.” Rita hugged her in return, though part of Estelle wondered if she didn't truly believe it. She could be so stubborn sometimes, especially when it came to her appearance.

Estelle wished they could just stay like this for a while, wrapped up in each other, Rita for once focused on her instead of her studies. But the main event was drawing near. There would be time later to catch up, and so for the time being Estelle released her, holding Rita out at arm's length and taking in her appearance with a satisfied smile.

“Ready to go?” she asked, and Rita nodded, smiling as well.

Hand in hand they made their way to the ballroom. Already crowds of people filled the otherwise empty space, buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Both men and women alike, scores of bright fabrics catching Estelle's eyes like a sea of rainbow hues. People were quick to part when they realized the princess had made her way into the room. Occasionally she would catch pairs whispering to themselves while glancing their way, no doubt commenting about the other girl clinging to her side. Comment all they want; it wouldn't deter her from keeping close to Rita.

She caught sight of the orchestra setting up for the evening. As a child she had taken up the violin, but it had only lasted a short while, deterred by the painful sensation of straining strings beneath her fingers. A bit ironic, considering she had ended up learning to wield sword—a far more dangerous path to take. Still she adored music and admired the dedication musicians held for the craft. She grew excited at the prospect of dancing soon, twirling through the room with Rita as music soared around them. Thankfully she had been able to teach Rita the basics before coming, though whether she had remembered everything, Estelle couldn't say.

“Lady Estellise?”

The voice caught her attention immediately, a familiar tenor timbre soft around the edges. Her eyes swept the area until she found a familiar shock of blond hair. A grin spreading from ear to ear, she hurried over to Flynn with Rita in tow.

“Flynn! It's so good to see you!”

“Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it? I see you brought Rita along tonight.”

“You say that like it's a surprise,” she giggled, the laughter spreading to Flynn.

“Oh, brother.” Rita sighed.

“Did you bring Yuri with you?” Estelle gazed to either side of him, the swordsman nowhere in sight.

“He went to grab some champagne. And sweets, probably. You know Yuri.”

“Right. Well, please give him my regards.”

Flynn nodded. A warm smile tugged at his lips, a contagious smile that could bring up anyone's spirits. “Of course. You two enjoy yourselves.”

That went without saying. With a word of farewell she and Rita returned to the center of the ballroom, right in time for music to swell to life. She took Rita's hands in hers and hurried to position themselves, laughing as Rita stammered and shuffled in embarrassment. Once in proper position they swayed about with all the other couples, bounding left and right and twirling in tempo with the orchestra, colors swirling about. The more they danced the more Rita relaxed, laughter and smiles gracing her lips as they spun along the dance floor. It was a break they both deserved; a break from all the difficulties with the empire and research, the difficulties of everyday life now that blastia no longer provided the conveniences they'd grown used to. But they world was managing the changing of times, no matter how difficult, a testament to human durability. They'd figure it all out eventually, even if it took decades, hundreds of years.

During a break for refreshments they found Flynn and Yuri seated at a table together, glasses of champagne in hand and wrapped up laughter. At Flynn's insistence he brought them both treats and water, and while they waited Yuri struck up a conversation with them. He told stories of his work with Brave Vesperia, and Estelle found herself a little jealous at such a wide scope of freedom, being able to travel all over the world helping people. Maybe sometime, once things had settled down around the castle, she could take time off and travel a little with his guild once more. She found herself missing Judith and Karol, even Repede. Everyone. But that was life. At the very least she still had Flynn and Rita nearby to keep her company.

Once their energy had returned Estelle tugged Rita back out to dance, eager to keep her close and spend as much time together as that evening would allow. As they continued dancing, though, Rita grew far less enthused, and it seemed to be a struggle for her to keep up.

“What's wrong?” Estelle asked once the song had come to an end. “Are you feeling okay?”

“It's just... all these people,” Rita said. “It's tiring being around everyone. And I'm sick of these shoes.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. We can head back to my room if you want.”

Rita sighed. “Don't worry. It's not your fault.”

“I just don't want you being uncomfortable. C'mon, we can go.”

She nodded. “Sure.”

Estelle took her hand and squeezed in reassurance. Pulling her close, they shuffled around the groups of people and finally into the empty halls, a relief from the stuffy crowd drawing a sigh from Estelle. Only the knights on patrol crossed their path as they returned to her room. The door had barely shut behind Estelle and Rita was already slipping off her shoes, taking a seat right there on the floor as she rubbed the soles of her feet.

“You're just not used to them,” Estelle assured her as she knelt to Rita's level. “Is there any pain?”

“What? N-no, not really. Just sore, if anything.” She let out a huff. “You nobles are something else.”

“To be honest, I can't stand them either sometimes.”

“Wow. And you've lived with them your whole life.”

“That's why I moved to Halure with you. Even though it's nice having all these things here, it's just so stuffy. Everyone is so uptight.” She fidgeted with the hem on her sleeve. “But when I'm with you, I almost feel free. You're like... like a breath of fresh air.”

The words had caught them both off guard. She certainly hadn't planned on spilling her heart to Rita, not here, not now. She hadn't planned yet how to tell Rita all these feelings she stirred within.

“Me, too.”

“Huh?” Estelle blinked.

“It's nice having you around. People in Aspio didn't really pay attention to me. Well, I mean, they paid attention to my research. But they always called me a weirdo.” Rita drew her knees to her chest, starting to retreat into herself. “I was always alone. But you, and Yuri, and everyone else... You all make me feel like a person. Like I have a place. You care about me for more than just my research.”

For the second time that night Estelle pulled her into a hug. “We're glad to have you, Rita.”

“Th-thanks.”

Estelle released her, but rested a hand at her knee, a reassuring touch. “I don't know about you, but I've had enough of fancy dresses for tonight.”

“No kidding! I'm getting right out of this thing.”

Rita moved off to change in no time whatsoever, and Estelle crossed to the dresser by her bed to pull out a pair of lounging clothes. One by one she freed herself of that evening; hair pins, earrings, and finally her ballgown. She never realized just how constricting it all was until she was rid of the tightly-fitting fabric. As she hung the gown back up she found Rita had changed into slacks as well, the pin still in her hair. Estelle couldn't tell whether she'd forgotten it or kept it out of affection, but she kept her lips sealed either way. It was too cute for her to just give up now.

They moved to the bookshelves at the other side of her room. Rita set up her own little space by one of Estelle's chairs, piles of her own books and notes. It seemed counter-intuitive to Estelle—working on research after such a long evening. But for her, perhaps it was relaxing as tea and a book before bed. Estelle grabbed the novel she'd picked out earlier and settled into the oversize plush chair. She felt like a empress in her throne, a position she had been completely fine with giving away. As much as she loved the empire, she craved the freedom of the outside world more. Besides, if she was cooped up in the castle all day, she really never would see Rita again.

The brunette settled against her leg as she read. Occasionally she would shift to write notes, pen scrawling furiously across paper as ideas flowed forth. Smiling to herself, Estelle dug into her own book, one filled with tales that stirred precious memories of all their journeys together.


End file.
